


Magic Seeds and Invisible Zippers

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Magic Seeds and Invisible Zippers, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus explains to Brian about the facts of life…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Seeds and Invisible Zippers

**Author's Note:**

> _Written in the Christmas Presents Universe…_

Title: Magic Seeds and Invisible Zippers…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 325  
Warnings: M-Preg…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
_Written in the Christmas Presents Universe…_

EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 34 – Magic Seeds and Invisible Zippers…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Gus explains to Brian about the facts of life…

 

**Magic Seeds and Invisible Zippers**

“Daddy, I know where babies come from.”

“You do?”

“Yep, I figured it out all by myself.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I really smart.”

Brian snickers, “I bet you are.”

“Yeah, I saw you and Justy…”

“What?”

Holy fuck! Brian cringes as he waits to hear Gus’s assumptions.

“Ah huh. I got up for a drink of water and I saw you two on the sofa, and Justy was kissing your penis.”

“You did?”

“Yep, and I remembered that babies come from your penis.”

“I see…”

Oh God, please help me. Why is Justin always sleeping when Gus starts talking about these things? He’s so much better with all this stuff.

“So I figured you must have magic seeds that Justy swallows, and then a baby sprouts in his tummy and starts growing.”

Brian just looks at him in awe, with his mouth hanging open.

“Yeah, and when it’s time you take Justy to the doctors,’ and he opens the invisible zipper. Then he gives you the baby, so you can bring him home.”

“So it’s all done with magic seeds and invisible zippers?”

“Yep! Except with you, Daddy. I guess the doctor couldn’t make it completely invisible again after Jamie was born. See, there’s still a little red line.”

Both Gus and Brian are now inspecting Brian’s scar on his stomach from his C-section.

“Wow, you really are smart!”

“Yeah! I’m a genius, Daddy!”

Brian can’t help grinning at his son, thinking he is just too adorable, more than words can describe.

“You know, most boys don’t learn about babies until they’re much older, so let’s not tell anyone you’ve figured it all out.”

“Okay, Daddy. But don’t you think we should tell Justy? I bet he’s wondering how that baby got in his tummy.”

Brian reaches out and pulls Gus into his arms, loving how simplistic life is for him, wishing it could always stay that way.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll let him know.”

The End


End file.
